


i'm dreaming of a white christmas

by pinwheeled



Series: cause i'm yours [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I LOVE CHRISTMAS, M/M, may god bless me with motivation to finish this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinwheeled/pseuds/pinwheeled
Summary: “I have this great idea,” Seungcheol starts, and Jihoon hurries to interrupt, “It already sounds like it’s going to be the worst idea your brain has ever produced. Don’t say it.”In which the group of friends decide to spend the festive season together.





	1. and i’m going to be warm this winter, ice skating on a frozen lake

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a 12 days of Christmas fic but I may be busy so no promises on how many chapters I can write! I love Christmas and I love Junhoon so why not make it double the happiness by combining them together hehe
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, and happy holidays~

“I have this great idea,” Seungcheol starts, and Jihoon hurries to interrupt, “It already sounds like it’s going to be the worst idea your brain has ever produced. Don’t say it.” 

 

The older whines, swatting Jihoon on the shoulder and glaring pointedly at Junhui, “Control your boyfriend.” 

 

Jisoo laughs and reaches out to pat the spot Seungcheol attacked, making Jihoon flinch a second time, “It’s about Christmas. We were just thinking about celebrating it together. The four of us, and Soonyoung and Wonwoo.”

 

“Soonyoung and Wonwoo?” Jihoon asks, narrowing his eyes, “Are they a thing now?” He looks at Junhui, who’s closer to the two of them, but he just shrugs, “They aren’t very clear about that, but they’ve been going out and all.” Jihoon frowns. Is this a love bug passing around? First Seungcheol and Jisoo, then him and Junhui, and now his two other friends? How gross.

 

“Whatever it is! Yes, Christmas, let’s celebrate it together, happy Christmas, merry new year, I love this festive season and I love you all, what a great opportunity to hang out!” Seungcheol claps, and Jihoon cringes hard at _hang out._ What are they, high school kids? Seungcheol never seems to grow up.

 

Junhui laughs and slings an arm around Jihoon, startling him. He still isn’t used to being shown affection, much less in public. Junhui often comes off as a touchy, flirty guy, but surprisingly, he keeps most of the affection displayed in the comfort of his- _their_  home.

 

Ah, there’s that, too.

 

Jihoon had asked Junhui if he wanted to move in, right after he ended his exams, and he had a long list of objective reasons for doing so, but all it took was  _the bed’s big enough_  for Junhui to agree. It felt like a move too fast for their relationship, but Jihoon reasons with himself that he’s known Junhui since high school, and they’ve been dating for a year or so, anyway. Junhui just simply pulls him into a tight embrace, and murmurs into his ear that he’ll take good care of Jihoon, and he promptly forgets everything he was worried about because after all, it’s _Junhui_.

 

That night, Seungcheol adds Jihoon into the _Woozi’s turning 2!_ group that was created for his birthday surprise, and Jihoon makes sure to sock Junhui in the stomach for the group name. They discuss about what they want to do, and Seungcheol bravely suggests spending the twelve days of Christmas together. 

 

_Not everyday_

 

_Like, every two days_

 

_I don’t think I can tolerate seeing your faces every day_

 

Twelve days is still a third of the month, and half of the days they have left in December. Jihoon glances at the wall calendar - it’s already the sixth. Seungcheol, however, doesn’t give up.

 

_Let’s start tomorrow_

 

_We were thinking of watching a musical or some show for the festive spirit_

 

Soonyoung suddenly makes an appearance, after staying quiet for most of the chat, yelling about _Disney on Ice_ , and Jisoo immediately agrees, and that’s the majority, because Soonyoung speaks for Wonwoo now, and Seungcheol can’t say no to anything Jisoo wants.

 

“I just turned twenty-two, and I’m going to watch _Disney on Ice_ ,” Jihoon groans, and Junhui chuckles, pinching his cheek lightly. “It’ll be fun. I watched it once with my parents, when I was really young.” Jihoon sighs in defeat. That’s everyone, then. Not like he could say no to Junhui either, anyway.

 

God, he’s  _so_ whipped.

 

“Before we start on Christmas,” Junhui says, putting his phone on the table, “let’s clean your apartment up. So that we can have our own celebration here as well.” Jihoon groans in response, trying to tug Junhui’s sleeve to make him sit back down and abort mission. His place is a mess, papers and books strewn everywhere, the aftermath of finals and submissions. Instead, he gets pulled up, and straight into Junhui’s chest. The taller boy laughs, and Jihoon hears it echoing hollowly from where his ear is pressed against his ribs. Neither of them move for a while, just settling comfortably into each other’s embrace, but Jihoon’s legs are really tired, so he pulls apart with a long exhale, and stretches his back. 

 

“Let’s get to work, then.”

 

An hour later, Junhui groans as he picks out another lone sock, this time from underneath the drawers beside Jihoon’s desk. “Oops,” the latter laughs, dodging as his boyfriend throws it at him. Packing is easier than he expected it to be, but only because he’s in charge of sorting out his work while Junhui is doing all the ‘housewife chores’, as Jihoon calls it. He's done filing all his lyrics and scores into neat folders, and he watches Junhui struggle with playing a real-life _Find the Hidden Objects_  game in his room. 

 

“You'd better marry me,” Junhui huffs as he lugs a heavy laundry basket across the hall, “if not I’d have suffered through all this for nothing.” Jihoon tips his head back in a hearty laugh, ignoring Junhui’s exasperated whine as the sock from before tumbled off the heap of clothes onto the couch where he’s sitting on. He picks it up and offers to put it back, but he changes his mind in the last second and flicks his wrist, so that the dirty sock flies onto Junhui’s hair instead. He falls over in laughter as Junhui yells, shaking his head with enough force to crack his neck. “You’re lucky I love you,” he says, grumbling about how he’s being treated like a maid instead of a boyfriend.

 

A few minutes later, Jihoon walks into the laundry room where Junhui is loading the washing machine, and wraps his arms around the taller boy’s waist. “Hey, thanks for this.” “Yeah, _that’s_ what I want to hear. Shouldn’t I at least get a reward for doing your housework for you, _honey_?” Junhui pouts with a tinge of mock anger in his voice, and Jihoon sighs before reaching up to place a kiss on the side of his neck. “You’re staying under the same roof, you know. But yeah. You’re the best, Moon Junhui.” “I know.” “Don’t get cocky, idiot. You know compliments from me don’t come easily,” he says, glaring at his boyfriend as he walks out.

 

“I literally heard you call me _handsome like God carved him with his fingernails_ when you were sleeping last night, you’re a bad liar, Lee Jihoon,” Junhui sing-songs, and Jihoon slams his door in embarrassment.

 

An hour later, Junhui pokes his head in to find Jihoon napping, face mushed against his sheets. He shakes his shoulder gently to wake him. “Jihoon, hey, wake up, it’s dinner time.” “You’re done?” Jihoon murmurs, turning his head to the side to glance at Junhui with sleepy eyes. Junhui simply nods and pulls him up into his chest, and Jihoon subtly presses a kiss onto his collarbone. 

 

“What do you want to eat?” Junhui asks as they pull apart, Jihoon rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looks like a child, vulnerable and pure, and Junhui fights the urge to pinch his cheek. “I’m craving soup. But that might not make me full, so I don’t know. You decide.” Junhui hums, and  reaches to clasp Jihoon’s hand. “Let’s go get noodles then. It’s cold out and I want something warm.”

 

When they walk out to the living room, Jihoon whistles, “Wow, this place looks so clean now.” Junhui frowns at him, and Jihoon laughs, “Yes, yes, because of you. Thank you, Jun.”

 

The taller boy smiles, and pats his head teasingly. “Don’t mess it up too much okay? We can decorate it for Christmas.” Jihoon nods and scowls at him. It’s not like he’s always messy, okay? 

 

That night, they climb into bed and into each others’ arms with practiced familiarity. Jihoon presses his nose against the crook of Junhui’s neck, fingers loosely tangling themselves into the fabric of his shirt. It’s cold out, but he feels warm, and above all, he feels complete.

 

“Sleep,” Junhui whines, his throat rumbling against Jihoon’s skull, “I can hear you thinking from here.” 

 

“So I’m not allowed to think of how much I love my boyfriend right before I sleep? Okay then,” Jihoon laughs, pressing himself impossibly closer against Junhui. There’s no reply, and he thinks Junhui has fallen asleep, and that’s great because he doesn’t think he’d know how to respond if Junhui said anything about how cheesy he was.

 

“I love you too, Woozi. I think about it all day, and possibly all night, but really, we have to watch _Disney on Ice_ tomorrow, so sleep okay.”

 

Jihoon pinches his waist lightly, making him yelp, and lets himself drift off to sleep listening to Junhui’s even breathing and the steady beat of his heart, a sound more healing than any song he could compose.

 

Junhui wakes up to seven missed calls from Soonyoung, and he blinks confusedly at his phone before sending a text to ask him what time they’re meeting. He’s always been a light sleeper, so it’s strange how he didn’t wake up from the excessive vibrations from his phone. He has a theory that sleeping with Jihoon makes him sleep better, and it’s been accurate thus far. He looks at his boyfriend’s sleeping face, and his heart lurches at the amount of adoration he feels. Jihoon looks extremely childlike when he’s asleep, eyelashes gently touching his cheeks and lips parted slightly. Junhui can feel his slender fingers against his back, and their legs a tangled mess under the winter blanket. It’s heaven on earth, sharing this space with Jihoon, and it’s everything he ever wanted since he first fell in love. 

 

_We’re meeting for lunch at noon_

 

_Get your asses out of bed_

 

_Me and Wonwoo are getting the tickets first_

 

Junhui puts his phone back on the nightstand, but his clumsiness takes over and he drops it instead, wincing when he hears it make contact with the wooden floor, and then again when Jihoon stirs. “What time is it?” He hears Jihoon mumble behind him, clawing for his arm to pull him back while he picks his phone up. Jihoon hates the cold when he wakes up, so Junhui is always there to make sure he feels warm and cozy until he’s ready to tackle the day.

 

“We need to get up,” he says simply, patting Jihoon’s fringe and the hair that’s sticking up on the back of his head. “We’re all having lunch at noon.” Jihoon let’s out a low whine and attempts to go back to sleep, but Junhui pulls him up insistently, and they brush their teeth side by side in the bathroom. Jihoon watches as Junhui makes a beard out of the shaving cream, and laughs when he imitates Santa Claus.

 

When they arrive at the rendezvous point, Jisoo and Seungcheol are looking at Christmas cards in a nearby store, and the other two are nowhere to be seen. “They went to the washroom,” Jisoo explains, and Seungcheol snorts, “They have to go everywhere together now. But they’re not boyfriends. They’re just _really close friends_.”

 

Jisoo throws him a look, but doesn’t say anything. If anything, he looks equally fondly exasperated at the pair.

 

“Hey Junhui! Hey small one,” Soonyoung yells from across the plaza, and Jihoon would throw a rock at him if his hands weren’t shoved inside his pockets for warmth, and if he wasn’t focusing on Wonwoo’s arm around his shoulder. _Since when_? He can’t help but wonder, but he realises that’s not important anyway, because what matters is that they’re happy.

 

They eat ramyeon for lunch, and while they talk over their food, Jihoon can’t help but feel the warmth of having his friends around him like this. He should really meet up with them more often. 

 

When they enter the performance venue, Soonyoung and Jisoo squeal at the huge ice rink in the middle, while the other four (being normal people) just look around in awe. They find their seats quickly, and they continue chattering excitedly before the show starts. It’s only when the venue fills up when Jihoon realises they’re the only adults who are here without children. He looks to his right, where Junhui is sitting, and sees the latter with shining eyes directed at the ice rink, anticipation bubbling under his skin. Then he realises he doesn’t care whether they’re all being kids or whatever, after all, they’re here for the fun.

 

Jihoon genuinely enjoys the show, breathing out _ooh_ s and _wow_ s when the skaters do their stunts, and at times Junhui’s hand finds his, especially when the characters jump off the ice and Junhui gets worried for their safety.

 

After the show ends, they stumble out of the venue with bright smiles and animated chatter as they talk about the show, and at some point Soonyoung grabs Wonwoo’s hands and spins him around, making the latter laugh brightly, and Jihoon sees it a little then. The fondness in Wonwoo’s eyes as he looks at Soonyoung. He finds himself smiling at the sight without meaning to, and Junhui nudges him while raising his eyebrows. 

 

They decide to go skating on a whim, and it’s ironic that they have to go to the indoor ice rink when it’s already so cold out, but they pile into the changing room to put on their skates without complaint. The rink is crowded today, but Seungcheol had said it would be crowded on any other day, so there wasn’t a point in postponing this. Jihoon is about to step into the rink when he feels a harsh tug on his sleeve, and he whips around to see Junhui clutching onto his jacket with a death grip.

 

“I’m going to fall, please save me,” he says, wobbling on the thin metal pieces, “I’ve never ice skated before.” Just as he was going to assure Junhui that he wouldn’t fall, there’s a loud crash at the side, and they both look over to see a helpless hand holding on the side of the rink, knuckles turning white. After a few seconds, a mop of hair appears, and then Soonyoung stands up sheepishly, before pulling a confused Wonwoo up as well.

 

“Well,” Jihoon says, stifling his laughter, “I guess that could happen too.”

 

They go around the rink in circles, Jisoo leading the pack with surprising skill. Jihoon follows behind, then Seungcheol and Junhui after him, holding hands like two fearful children, and finally a stumbling mess in the back that is Soonyoung and Wonwoo, tripping over each other’s arms and legs. Jisoo is most definitely laughing at their inability to skate properly, but he doesn’t do it out loud because he is a Gentleman, so Jihoon only observes him cracking an amused smile at his boyfriend when he skates beside him.

 

“They’re cute, aren’t they,” Jisoo smiles, nodding his head towards the others, and Jihoon barks out in laughter. “Yeah. I’ve never seen Seungcheol so lost.” “He’s like that more than you think. Anyway, I've been meaning to ask, how’s it been, you and Junhui?”

 

Jihoon counts the number of days that they’ve been together. It hasn’t even been a month, and yet Jihoon feels like it’s been a lifetime since he’s felt at home in Junhui’s arms. It must be what having a soulmate feels like. Like time passes a year in a second but at the same time it’s also timeless. “It’s been great,” he replies, cheeks warming up, “I’m still not used to it, I guess.” Jisoo nods in understanding, then pats him on the arm soothingly. “You have all the time in your life for that.”

 

Jihoon is about to go back to his train of thought about the concept of time in a relationship, but Junhui and Seungcheol choose that exact moment to fall (it’s already a miracle they haven’t fallen before this), effectively tripping Soonyoung and Wonwoo, who don’t have a single idea on how to slow down. Jisoo bursts out in laughter at the heap of bodies in the middle of the rink, and Jihoon joins in, holding his arm for support. 

 

“Hey, stop laughing and help me up, Jisoo,” Seungcheol groans, and Jisoo obliges, extending his arm out. Junhui also stretches his arms out after pushing Soonyoung’s body off him, and Jihoon gives him a look that tells him there’s no use in asking for his help. Junhui remains unmoving (and Jihoon briefly considers if his ass is getting frostbitten by the ice), but he sends a massive pout up to his boyfriend, who gives up and hauls him up from where the ice is starting to melt from his body heat. They stumble a little and Junhui almost falls again, but they catch each other on time, Jihoon gripping on Junhui’s forearms for stability. He wants to ask if Junhui is hurt, considering that Wonwoo and Soonyoung had fallen on him, but the first things he blurts out is, “Did your butt get frozen?” Junhui looks at him incredulously, and whispers, “You can help me warm it up, then.” Jihoon yelps and skates away, throwing a dirty look to his boyfriend, who throws his head back in laughter.

 

When they finally get out of the rink and walk back home, Junhui holds Jihoon’s hand and swings it lightly between them, and Jihoon lets him. He relishes in the warmth of Junhui’s fingers curled around his, and sighs contentedly. “So, are you going to take up my earlier suggestion?” Jihoon looks up, and Junhui blinks innocently at him. “You know, if you’re still worried that I froze my-“ “Okay, _okay_ , no, don’t, I’m not, shut up,” Jihoon says, blush melting the snowflakes that landed on his cheeks. Junhui laughs, and brings his other arm around Jihoon to squeeze his waist, the latter huffing in disbelief at his boyfriend’s antics. “I can’t believe I have to deal with this. I’m moving out tomorrow.” “ _You’re_  moving out? From your own apartment?” Junhui guffaws in laughter, and almost trips over his own foot as he slumps over Jihoon’s side. “I can’t believe you. Walk properly, idiot.” Junhui immediately sobers up under Jihoon’s glare, and they continue their walk home in comfortable silence. 

 

“You’re not really going to want to leave me, right?” Junhui murmurs against the shell of Jihoon’s ear that night, and Jihoon snorts. “As weird as you are, no I won’t.” “I’m not weird,” Junhui whines, tightening his arms around Jihoon’s waist and earning himself a slap on the hand. It’s typical for them to wrap themselves around each other, with the weather dropping to subzero temperatures after the sun sets. 

 

“Love you either way,” Jihoon yawns, and he’s already falling asleep, leaving Junhui with his thoughts and heartbeat thundering loud in the cold winter night.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. of moonlight and brandy, sweet talk and candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Christmas without gingerbreadmen cookies?

_am coming over with the ingredients_

 

_you have an oven right_

 

_yeah_

 

_hurry up_

 

_soonyoung’s going to die from excitement_

 

“ _Cookies_!” Soonyoung squeals from the living room, and Jihoon exchanges a look with Junhui. “At least Wonwoo’s out there with him,” Junhui smiles, “they’re cute.” 

 

“At least I’m not Wonwoo.” They both share a laugh. Seungcheol sends another message saying he’s arriving, and Jihoon stretches, getting ready to face the chaos.

 

Junhui had suggested baking together, and Soonyoung had jumped on the idea like a hyena, immediately bombarding the chat with endless recipes for Christmas cookies, claiming that he had spent the entire week scrolling through Instagram videos of them. Wonwoo helpfully adds that Soonyoung just wants to do the icing, which will end up impossible because the six of them have the combined art talent of a gorilla. Seungcheol seemed pretty keen on the idea as well, because the weather was becoming colder and it wouldn’t be ideal to have outdoor activities these few days.

 

A few moments later, the doorbell rings, and a flurry of harsh knocks rap against his door (Jisoo and Seungcheol, respectively). Soonyoung is at the door before Jihoon can bat an eyelash, and the bags are all on the table, bags of flour and packets of chocolate chip spilling onto the table. Soonyoung rummages through the ingredients with sparkly eyes and the excitement of a child, while Wonwoo looks at him with the same adoring gaze. Junhui’s eyes soften as he looks at them, and he wonders if him and Jihoon give off the same warm feeling that Soonyoung and Wonwoo have.

 

“What’re you thinking of?” Jihoon asks, after the rest pile into the kitchen noisily, Wonwoo snatching the chocolate chips away from Soonyounnbefore they all disappear.

 

“Nothing much,” Junhui starts, by he remembers that they agreed not to hide their thoughts from each other, so he hastily says, “just thinking about how they’d make a cute couple.” Jihoon chuckles, “They’re not a couple yet, but yeah.”

 

There’s a sudden yell from the kitchen, and Jihoon rushes in immediately with Junhui following close behind, only to find Seungcheol’s hair covered in flour. “Soonyoung, I swear...” he growls, glaring at said male, while Jisoo bursts into laughter at his boyfriend’s misery. After brushing the flour out of his hair, he continues to sift the sugar, and Soonyoung goes back to measuring the butter. 

 

“Uhm, what exactly are we making?” Junhui asks as he examines a bottle of powder. “Gingerbreadman cookies, of course! For the festive season,” Soonyoung chimes happily. Junhui hums and Jihoon peers over his shoulder to see exactly what he’s looking at, and promptly falls over in laughter. “What’s wrong?” Wonwoo walks over, and Junhui gives him the bottle, “Is my Korean failing me or does this say garlic powder?” 

 

“Ga- _what_ ,” Jisoo gasps, and slaps Seungcheol’s arm, startling him, “you bought the _wrong powder_!” Seungcheol stares blankly at him for a few moments, before smiling sheepishly, earning himself another loud smack on his shoulder. Jisoo then grabs Jihoon and tells him to bring him to the nearest mart, and they go stomping off, with Seungcheol running after his boyfriend, hurtling apologies while grabbing onto his arm. 

 

“Well, guess we can’t do much without that.” Soonyoung announces that he needs to use the toilet, and scuttles off, leaving Wonwoo with Junhui in the kitchen.

 

It’s a tad bit awkward, because back in high school, it had always been Soonyoung and Junhui, Wonwoo and Jihoon, and the Chinese boy had never been very close with Wonwoo. However, they got along fine, especially when Soonyoung and Jihoon bickered, where they would stand at the side and watch amusedly. 

 

“So, what’s up with you and Soonyoung?” Junhui asks, leaning against the counter after pouring them two glasses of juice. “We’re just trying things out, I guess. It’s still... I’m not sure,” Wonwoo sighs. “It’s pretty obvious you two like each other, so why not just take a leap of faith,” Junhui suggests, slinging an arm around his shoulders. Wonwoo hums thoughtfully, and he says, “It’s complicated, I’ll tell you about it next time,” just as Soonyoung comes bounding back to the kitchen. 

 

“Tell him what? Tell me too, Won!” The two of them laugh at him, and he pouts back at them, but they keep their mouths sealed. Soonyoung doesn’t stay upset, instead going for the chocolate chips (and this time, Wonwoo doesn’t have the heart to stop him from devouring them). 

 

The supermarket team arrives moments later, with Jihoon grumbling about how they dragged him out for no good reason and Jisoo smiling apologetically at him. Seungcheol is still suffering from the cold shoulder treatment from Jisoo, because they _could’ve_ _possibly ruined the cookies because of your inattentiveness!_  Everyone gets back to work after that, and before they know it, they’re putting the first batch into the oven. Soonyoung is having the time of his life mixing the colours into the icing, and Junhui plops down onto the chair with a tired huff beside Jihoon. Wonwoo is huddled into Soonyoung’s side, helping him to hold the bowl as he mixes it thoroughly, and the latter scoops a little of the pink mixture onto his finger and feeds it to Wonwoo. It’s a little too sweet, but Soonyoung assures him it’ll balance out with the cookies. Seungcheol and Jisoo are cleaning up on the other side, cleaning spilt flour off the counter and washes the bowls they used to mix the dough. 

 

“It’s pretty nice, having everyone here,” Jihoon says, and Junhui laughs, wrapping an arm around his waist. “You always say that. We should all just meet up more often, since you like it so much.” Jihoon nods, leaning into his touch. But he knows it’s tough, with everyone staying in different corners of Seoul, with conflicting schedules and their respective commitments. Nevertheless, it would be nice, since this is the group of friends that feels like family away from home. He knows that Junhui feels the same way, because he treats them all like his brothers. 

 

Wonwoo playfully swipes a streak of red icing onto Soonyoung’s cheek, making him yelp and slap the former’s arm. “The colour looks good on you, though,” Wonwoo laughs, and Soonyoung says maybe he’ll try dyeing his hair red one day. Wonwoo playfully lifts the entire bowl of icing as if he’s about to pour it all on Soonyoung’s head, and they wrestle lightly before the bowl is eventually on the countertop again. 

 

Just then, the oven _ding_ s and everyone rushes over to see the cookies. When Seungcheol opens the door, a fragrant waft of ginger (“Can you imagine if we used the garlic powder instead, huh, Cheol?”) spills out of the oven, and they take a deep breath simultaneously. The cookies look better than they expected, with no signs of burnt edges. Soonyoung bounces on the balls of his feet as they put the cookies on a chopping board for him to decorate, and he immediately gets to work while Jisoo bakes the second batch. 

 

Junhui steals some cookies when Soonyoung doesn’t notice, along with two bags of icing. Yellow and white aren’t the most festive colours, but Junhui lights up and says _it’s Jihoon’s hair colour!_ before proceeding to squeeze a dollop of it on the top of one cookie. “I’m going to draw you,” he says determinedly, eyes crossed in concentration. Jihoon shakes his head with a smile before attempting to draw a shirt on his cookie.

 

When they’re done, Jihoon puts his beside Junhui’s face. “Hmm, I think I did a pretty good job.” He’d even stolen the red icing to do Junhui’s auburn hair, and drawn a smiley face on the shirt. Junhui beams at it and makes a move to bite a large chunk off, but Jihoon whips it away before he can do it. “I want to take a picture first. Show me yours.” Junhui presents it proudly, showing off the yellow hair, the narrow eyes, the catlike mouth, even a nicely decorated pullover like the one Jihoon is currently wearing. They place the cookies carefully side by side on the table, and Jihoon takes a picture of their masterpieces. 

 

“Aw, cute,” Soonyoung coos from behind Junhui’s shoulder. Jihoon jumps and glares at him, but Soonyoung just laughs at his expression. “I was going to yell at you for taking my red icing but since you made these cute couple cookies I’m going to forgive you,” He sing-songs, and prances away with the icing in his hand and a happy tune on his tongue. 

 

Jisoo takes the second batch out of the oven, and there’s a good fifty cookies laid out on the table altogether. “That should be enough for all of us,” Seungcheol says as he returns from the sink, dusting his hands on his trousers. “These look really good, Soonyoung,” Jisoo smiles, picking up a cookie at the side. “That’s Wonwoo! I drew all of you somewhere, I don’t remember which ones anymore, my eyes are falling off from staring at them for too long.” Wonwoo grabs the icing bag from his hands, pushing him away, “Then go rest, you can do the last few later.” Soonyoung pouts, but he trudged over to the cough rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

 

Seungcheol seats himself on Jisoo lap, and Jihoon grimaces, “There’s literally a chair beside you.” “I know, but his leg is warmer than your ratty wooden chair,” he grins, bringing Jisoo’s arms around his waist. Junhui good-naturedly pats his own thigh, gesturing Jihoon to sit, but Jihoon directs his glare towards him instead, and pulls out the chair on the side. They finish up the icing and leave them to cool, the cookies lying side by side in five neat rows. They look amazing for a bunch of amateur bakers and artists, and Jihoon feels proud of himself although he didn’t exactly do much.

 

“Why didn’t you call me up?” Soonyoung walks up groggily and plants his face into Wonwoo’s shoulder. “You were sleeping so soundly, even if we burned the house down you’d sleep through the fire,” Seungcheol snorts, and Soonyoung throws a chocolate chip at him. Jihoon barks at him to pick it up, and Jisoo does it for him. They eat a few cookies, commenting on how well they turned out, and pack the rest into plastic containers to bring home. 

 

It’s snowing heavily outside now, despite it being only six in the evening. It’s already dark, and Jihoon can imagine how they’ll end up having a grown men slumber party in his apartment tonight. “You know what we should do? We should make some hot chocolate and have a nice talk,” Seungcheol says while looking out the window. Junhui stands to check if they still have cocoa powder, and they all start discussing movies. Wonwoo suggests a Christmas-themed movie, while Seungcheol wants to watch a rom-com. They settle for the classic _Home Alone_  in the end, just as Junhui walks out with a tray of piping hot cocoa, to which everyone welcomes with open arms. 

 

Wonwoo holds the cup in his hands, sweater sleeves covering his palms, trying to warm his fingers up. Soonyoung looks at him warmly before being his hands to cover Wonwoo’s. “There, much warmer, right? Next time just tell me if your hands are cold, Wonwoo.” Even after Wonwoo puts the cup down, Soonyoung playswith his fingers, occasionally rubbing them between his palms to make sure they’re warm.

 

Junhui puts his arm around Jihoon’s shoulders, and the latter shifts to rest his head against the taller’s neck. They often sit like this when they watch movies in the living room, backs against the couch and legs underneath the coffee table. It’s the most comfortable position, Jihoon feels, the most comfortable place on the planet - in Junhui’s arms. Cheesy as it is, he just loves how Junhui’s unreasonable body heat keeps him cold in this weather. Maybe it’ll be different in the summer, when the sun is as merciless as the snow in the winter. Junhui rests his cheek on top of Jihoon’s head, humming happily as he hugs his boyfriend closer. He’s like a human cat, always rubbing his cheek into pillows and hands and Jihoon’s hair. It’s extremely endearing. 

 

Jisoo somehow falls asleep in the middle of the movie, and falls into Seungcheol’s lap, and he refuses to budge, so Seungcheol declares that they all sleep over, on the living room floor. Soonyoung and Wonwoo, however, crash on the couch, each curled up on opposite ends (“Maybe they’re just not comfortable with sleeping together yet, stop judging them, Seungcheol,” Jihoon huffs impatiently as said male shakes from controlling his laughter). Junhui brings out some blankets and gently places one over the two sleeping beauties on the sofa, and passing one to Seungcheol, who makes sure to cover Jisoo’s legs lest he catches a cold. 

 

Jihoon curls up into Junhui’s side, using his arm as a pillow. Because they’re good friends, they sleep on the rug instead of their own bed, and Junhui doesn’t seem to mind taking on the role of a human pillow, so he indulges Jihoon by cuddling with him under their winter blanket. The shorter male traces random patterns on Junhui’s chest, tickling him a little, and Junhui presses feather kisses onto his temple. Jihoon is too tired to cringe at how _expressive_  they are with their affections, so he just lets Junhui continue whatever he’s doing, and he falls asleep to the sound of hushed whispers of sweet nothings against the shell of his ear.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have to realise by now that this is just a dump of domestic fluff that barely has any plot
> 
> i'm really sorry if there are spelling or grammatical errors ;;
> 
> also if you wanna attack me!! twt: @mingshus


End file.
